


They Were Promised Flying Cars

by rm (arem)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, F/M, Gen, M/M, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arem/pseuds/rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.01.</p><p>The requirements were:</p><p>Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this."  You must include that sentence somewhere in your story.<br/>Added Element: A television show from the 20th century.</p><p>If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	They Were Promised Flying Cars

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.01.
> 
> The requirements were:
> 
> Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this." You must include that sentence somewhere in your story.  
> Added Element: A television show from the 20th century.
> 
> If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

"It's always sort of weird, isn't it? When it turns out the future was like five years ago?" Rhys said, reaching across Gwen into the bowl of popcorn sat in Jack's lap. "Twenty minutes into the future my arse."

Jack shrugged. "You get used to it."

"You would," Gwen and Ianto muttered simultaneously.

"I _love_ that," Jack declared.

Rhys made an interrogative sound.

"When we gang up on him," Gwen explained.

"Hey, trying to watch here!"

They settled down, the silence first awkward, then companionable, until Ianto bolted from where he'd been sitting on the arm of the couch, leaning comfortably against Jack.

"Ianto?" Gwen called after him.

Jack sighed when he heard the man retching in the bathroom.

"I've been waiting for this," he said, resigned.

She made a face, confused.

"Machine parts, body bank episode. Probably raising some issues."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Maybe not the best choice for video night."

"I thought you two were past that," she said.

"Torchwood," Rhys declared. "Where the best that can be said is that some days are worse than others."

"It's not all bad," Jack said with a weary smile as levered himself guiltily off the couch to go check on Ianto.

**Author's Note:**

> The television show in question, since some people may not remember it, is "Max Headroom." "20 Minutes Into the Future" was its tagline.


End file.
